Hidden in Plain Sight
by WynterRavenheart
Summary: Betrayed by those who were supposed to love them Pansy and Harry fake their deaths and decide to hide in muggle England. But, as the Slytherin way goes, they do it in plain sight, where everyone will ignore them.
1. Cage

**A/N** – One of my most recent fics, general theme goes like 'Love Conquers All', thought, to be honest, I'm going to put them through hell first. By the way, the chapter tittles for his fic will be song names. Just because I can.  
**Tittle** – Hidden in Plain Sight  
**Chapter** – 01: Cage  
**Word Count** – 3198  
**Warning for this chapter** – Male pregnancy.  
**Notes** – The songs mentioned in this chapter are actual songs. 'Nemo' is by Nightwish, 'The Unforgiven' and 'The Unforgiven II' by Metallica, 'The Final' by Dir en grey, Black Roses (original tittle 'Rosas Negras') is by an Argentinian band called Luxúria, and 'Something I Can Never Have' by Nine Inch Nails.  
**Summary** – Betrayed by those who were supposed to love them Pansy and Harry fake their deaths and decide to hide in muggle England. But, as the Slytherin way goes, they do it in plain sight, where everyone will ignore them.

**Cage**

The teen chewed on his lower lip, taking in the sight of his spent lover. He was beautiful, simply beautiful. And somewhere along their relationship Harry had grown to love the man dearly. Love him enough to hand him the war on a plate if he wished. If he only said he loved him back.

Harry knew he was pregnant, Poppy had told him so during his exam after the teen had fainted during Charms. He smiled at the sated form of the Dark Lord.

"Hmm... Tom?" He begun uneasily, he needed to break the news and he had no idea how. "Are you awake enough to talk to me for a bit?"

"Sure Harry... what is it?"

"Tom... well..." he steeled himself, he needed to say it! "Tom... we haven't been using anything to prevent pregnancy recently, I was just wondering... what if I ended up pregnant?" The Dark Lord sat up faster than a man of his age was supposed to.

"You're pregnant?" He whispered, afraid – for once in his life – of the answer. He.DID.NOT.need.a.child!!! Specially now!

"I... I'm not sure..." he muttered, looking at the cotton sheets and the mess the two had left of sweat and dry semen. "I asked for a thorough test. If I am... what are we going to do?"

Voldemort sighed, how could he forget that males could get pregnant too? He blamed it all on the war, if people just submitted to him it wouldn't happen!!

"You're going to need an abortion Harry. We do not need a child now!" the now fully awake dark lord paced around the room, glaring at Harry's flat stomach.

"Tom! If I am with child I will not have it aborted just because you can't handle!" he shouted at his soon to be ex-lover. The thought of Pansy being right crossed his mind for a second before Harry was out of bed, dressed and going to the fireplace.

"Where are you going Harry? We need to sort this!" Tom got dressed at top speed, running after the teen. "There's nothing to sort Tom! You don't want the child..." He stopped before the fireplace, reaching for the floo powder. "I thought you loved me enough to at least try and understand." He whispered, hurt evident in his voice, before calling Pansy's flat.

"Potter, I'm the Dark Lord, I don't love anyone" he lied through his teeth.

Harry looked at Tom for the last time, before smiling sadly at the man "I've noticed, I was a fool to believe otherwise."

And with that he was gone, leaving a very upset Dark Lord behind.

--------------------------------

"Pansy, we're going!" Harry shouted as soon as he stepped into his adopted sister's flat.

"He didn't take it very well did he?" She sighed, she just knew he wouldn't take it well. Even if Voldemort liked Harry there was no way he would admit it. Not to himself, let alone Harry!

"No... I thought that maybe... just maybe he would have like it. Guess I was wrong." He grimaced, looking at his adopted sister, that just until a few days ago was the proud fiancée of one Draco Malfoy.

That is... until she found him in bed with another woman (who, oddly enough was Harry's ex-best friend).

"You want to fake our deaths then?"

"Yes... if we stay we'll have at least a dozen aurors and the triple of that of Dark Wizards after us. Is the blood replenish potion ready? And the skelegrow?" And Harry for one didn't want to be near any of them. He just knew that once news got out he would have one-third of the wizard population wanting the abortion of his unborn child.

"Of course! I was just finishing it when you came back." She smiled sadly at his back, but they would have to do it. Even if she wasn't keen on the idea herself.

"It won't... it won't damage the baby will it?"

"No... I swear it won't do a thing!" she tried to assure the boy, in truth it was dangerous, but one must do what one must do. And faking their deaths was something that must be done. Preferably before one Severus Snape ran to the headmaster with news of Harry's lover and child.

--------------------------------

The next day both remains of their bodies were found on the London bridge. Specialists (both muggle and wizard) determined that both teens had lost too much blood to survive. At least five litters of blood from each of them, and no one to help in the middle of the night. The Daily Prophet and the London Times described the deaths as gruesome, painting Harry and Pansy as weak, coward, suicidal children. Both papers displayed the pictures of the joined hands, cut off from their bodies and left in a pool of blood at the top of the bridge. Under it, and with charms to protect the paper, a simple note.

"_Because those we love don't want to anchor us to their world.  
Harry & Pansy"_

_--------------------------------_

Voldemort locked himself inside his room, looking at the papers describing the deaths of his love and his sister. Laying on his bed he stared at the only picture he had of Harry, he was in the middle of a roller coaster ride with a brilliant smile on his face. Originally it also had Granger and Weasley in the picture, but with a nice little spell Voldemort had cut them out. He lay staring at the picture for a long time before turning to his side and hugging a pillow case that still had Harry's smell. "You're not a coward, nor weak and I know you're not dead Harry." he whispered to the pillow, before finally falling into an uneasy sleep.

The Dark Lord would take control over the Wizard World in the following months, his Death Eaters on a tight leash, leading the wizards to pure chaos and fear. Some attributed the harsh change due to the fact that there was no Boy-who-lived to defy him, others to his increasing bloodlust and insanity.

One Severus Snape attributed it to his grieving.

--------------------------------

((One year Later))

"_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass_

_This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavour  
To find the missing lifeline_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

_My flower  
Withered between  
The pages two and three  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

_Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name..."_

Harry grinned as he watched their new video, Pansy was beside him while a toddler lay sleeping on Harry's lap. The VH1 guy sat on the other couch, looking at the TV screen in what could only be described as awe. Harry thought Pansy looked beautiful at the edge of the ocean singing. He thought he wasn't all that bad either, as he played the part of Nemo. The light wasn't bad either.

He reached for the mop of messy hair that was his son's head. Stroking Nate's face lovingly, if one took off the green eyes and the not-so-messy hair Nate looked just like his Tom. He was distracted from his depressing thoughts as the video ended and the interview begun...

"And as you just saw, this is König's new single in over three months, labelled Nemo. This single also comes with other songs recorded live during their last tour. Now, we at VH1 invaded Jane and Lezane's house, and bring to you a picture of their family, we even got Lezane's son, Nathan, on video!" the guy happily talked to the camera, as the camera guy closed in for a picture of Harry with Nathan on his lap sleeping and snuggled on both Harry and a stuffed blue dragon and Pansy waving at the non existent public as he shook his head with a grin on his lips.

"So, how did you make the single? Who came up with the lyrics?"

"The lyrics are mine, as well as the instrumental part. This time we wanted something that might reflect on our past and how we felt about everything, we found that Nemo was just perfect. As well as the other songs in the single." Harry replied, getting into his public persona of a damn well successful singer. Glaring as the camera guy made a loud noise that almost woke up his son.

"And what of the other songs? We have at least four others, not counting Nemo, isn't that right?" The interviewer also glared at his camera man, the idiot simply could not understand what they had in their hands! Or how difficult it was to get a family picture of König, specially of Lezane's son?! It was more likely that they got a purple turtle dancing the tango with a shark before anyone got a picture of Nathan, willingly given. Lezane Grey was THAT overprotective of his son.

He sighed in relief as Nathan just turned around and stuck part of his hand on his mouth.

By the gods! He wasn't gay or bi or anything but even he wanted to have Lezane or Jane playing with his hair like that, receiving their special and undivided attention.

"Yes, counting Nemo we have a total of six songs. Two of them were recorded right here in this living room, believe it or not while we were putting Nate to sleep, one was recorded during our last show in Paris, and the other two will go to our new CD." Pansy replied this time, reaching to her nephew and carefully placing a sleeping spell on him, while pretending to adjust his socks. He just needed to sleep a little longer.

"The songs that put our Nate to sleep are, surprise surprise, the unplugged versions of 'The Unforgiven' and 'The Unforgiven II' by Metallica. We also have 'The Final' from our last CD and the other two are 'Black Roses' that Lee here sings, and 'Something I can never have' all in all is a very depressing single." She laughed, a bit nervous with the interview.

"I fell like I'm intruding but... could you give us a preview of 'The Unforgiven' and 'The Unforgiven II'?" The guy asked with pleading eyes, reminding Harry and Pansy of a kicked puppy.

Laughing Harry agreed, letting Pansy play around with his acoustic guitar while he sang just the chorus of the two songs.

"_what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been  
_

_what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through in what I've shown  
never free  
never me  
so I dub thee unforgiven"_

Harry had closed his eyes as he sang, hugging himself and trying to control his magic. This was a powerful song, in more than one way.

Pansy sang in the same rhythm, her voice completing Harry's in an unique way that ran shivers up everyone's spine, everyone except the singing duo and their sleeping child.

--------------------------------

All over the United Kingdom shivers and a feeling of dread ran down every wizard and witch that was a member of the Order of the Phoenix or had something to do with Pansy's family, or the Ministry.

Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus and Hagrid all froze during the headmaster's speech as a deep cold - much like a Dementor - reached their bones.

The Parkinson family watched with dread as their walls were painted blood red, a message appearing in every room the family used. As they read the message Mrs. Rosethorn Parkinson fainted.

The Malfoys shivered and turned in the general direction of Harry and Pansy's house. The feel of cold blooded revenge in the air as they watched invisible hands ripping the dinner table (which was made of white marble and therefore should be impossible to rip) in an odd message.

The Weasleys (plus one Hermione Granger) watched transfixed as all their plates and cups (made either of unbreakable glass or even plain muggle plastic) broke, fear making its way into their minds at the message.

All of them had the same message in view, be it written in cow's blood, shattered glass, letters sunken in marble or plain written in their minds.

"_We dub thee unforgiven."_

--------------------------------

"Oh wow..." the camera man exhaled after the private show. If this was what König was all about he might as well turn into a fan. He would swear to anyone who asked that, if he was a female he would have multiple orgasms just from their voices.

Harry chuckled at the dumbstruck faces of his mini crowd. "Are you ready for the other one?" he asked casually, just a bit worried about their reactions. He knew muggles were sensitive with music but not THAT sensitive.

"Oh yes please..."

"Ok then..." Pansy shook her head in amusement, it never failed to impress her how muggles were sensitive to music either. As soon as she got the tone right they sung the chorus of the other unplugged song.

"_What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you...  
What I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?"_

This time Harry barely had time to hold himself still as the magic took control of his voice. It was powerful enough to wake Nathan from Pansy's charm (and after waking up one month straight during the night Pansy made sure that her spell was powerful enough to overcome Nathan's accidental magic).

Pansy herself felt lighter, as if she was floating and being embraced on a lover's comforting hug as she sung.

--------------------------------

On another part of England, a certain Dark Lord was – once again – gazing at his lover's picture, wishing more than anything for the power to turn back time and accept the child Harry had carried. Wondering how the babe would have looked like, hoping it looked like his Harry. Voldemort knew for a fact that Harry had carried the baby for the full pregnancy. It was in his nature to do that.

He was in the middle of his 'what if' s when he felt Harry's presence far away in a random direction. Snapping his head at the magical power the he tried to concentrate on it, trying to reach his Potter. He would be dammed (again) if he let Harry go now that he had felt his presence. A raid in London was in order, he would go to every house if he needed to, but he would find his beloved again!

Reaching for the picture again he was shocked at the dark red letters on the glass, in Harry's handwriting.

"_Are you unforgiven too?"_

His eyes barely widened as he read. Reaching with his own magic to the now faint presence in his room, he sent his own message, somehow sure that it would get to Harry.

Laying back on his bed he stared at the ceiling. For the first time since he lost his lover he smiled, confident that everything would turn out right for once.

--------------------------------

It was after the VH1 guy left that Harry turned to Pansy, Nathan still on his arms, munching on the stuffed dragon.

"He heard it" he stated, his grip on his child tightening just a bit as if afraid that the babe would disappear without notice.

"What do you mean he heard it? He can't have... we're miles away from... them"

"Well... he did! They all did! We'll have to strengthen the wards, add runes or something. Anything to keep our magical signature from being discovered" a hint of panic was making its way into his voice. One that Pansy knew did not bode well for any of them.

"Ok Lee, you have to calm down! The more stressed you are the easier it is for them to find us! That's it, take deep breaths. Right... we'll strengthen the wards with whatever you want, we can even put it all into a 2 miles ratios if you want."

Harry nodded, rocking an oblivious babe back and fort, trying to calm himself down, it would do no good to have him having a panic attack.

"Merlin, do you have any idea of what they'll do once they find out about Nathan?!"

"Yes, I have an idea... Lee, listen, I know you don't want to see him, but maybe you should. For added protection. You know the Dark Lord's wards are better than ours. He has years of experience on us."

"Jane... I... I can't... He'll be mad at me, at us! I don't even know if he'll try to take Nathan away, make him into the Dark Heir or something equally stupid. Merlin, how can you even suggest it?! I can't meet him. He'll be furious with me." he whimpered, sounding so much like a lost child that Pansy had to steel herself so she could argue properly with him.

"Which do you prefer Lezane, the Dark Lord, the father of your child or the Headmaster, the Order and the Weasleys?! You know both of them will find out. Probably within two to three months. Which do you want?" She glared at Harry, she would not let him be weak now. She would not let those damn birds turn her nephew into a mindless killing machine set into killing his own father. Nor would she let the Dark Lord anywhere near the child if his mind was into having an evil heir for his empire.

A knock on their door turned both of their attentions to the intruder. Pansy breathed a sigh of relieve when she looked at Terry, their lovely manager. And the one of the only two wizards who knew they were not... well... dead.

"What happened? I felt the backslash all the way down at the ministry! Are you two alright?"

Pansy shook her head, telling Terry their story so far.

--------------------------------

Back in Number 12 Grimmald Place, Sirius Black was pacing up and down the house thinking. He had FELT his Harry. Felt his godson's magic pulling him to a place near by. He shook his head, heading to the kitchen, only to come face to face with Albus. Oh how he hated that man! He walked up and down his house without permission, as if he owned it!

"Oh good Sirius, I was just about to call for an Order meeting. If you could wait in the kitchen"

Sirius fought the urge to glare at the headmaster, biting the inside of his left cheek, instead he just decided to head to his kitchen as he was going to do anyway. Sighing he pulled his wand and accio-ed his blueberry treacle tart, eating in peace while he could, waiting for the rest of the invaders to show up.


	2. Under Pressure

**A/N** – I AM sorry about the delay, but chapter 2 simply refused to be written! The first part is the first wizard contact, the second... Sirius' breakdown. Oh, I made some changes in the last chapter, nothing much just the name of the band. By the way König, means King in German. MISTAKES FIXED!  
**Tittle** – Hidden in Plain Sight  
**Word Count** – 2884  
**Warning for this chapter** – Sirius having a breakdown (oh he was so amusing to write!)  
**Notes** – The song at the end is _"Just Like Heaven"_ By _The Cure_. Tittle for the last chapter came from the song _Cage_ by _Dir en grey_. Tittle for this chapter is a _Queen_ song

**Under Pressure**

Lezane Grey – also known as Harry Potter to some – smiled watching his son play in the grass with his toys, currently they were on the park near his house, in a secluded area away from the muggle kids, he was here to meet someone.

A few days had gone by since his total breakout after the interview. His manager (his good friend Terry Boot) had calmed him down considerably with the help of Jane and the other members of König. Karrin Richards, he decided, was a wonderful friend despite her mean personality. And John Hewitt... John was the best male friend he ever had. He grinned despite himself. They had sat obediently while he explained his relationship with Europe's Dark Lord, had a brief freak out as they learn just whose Nathan other parent was, and decided that, despite the blatant lie and withhold information they could, eventually, get over it. It was a necessary lie after all.

After the 5 hour tale, they decided on a plan, Hermione Granger, current secretary of the Head of Muggle Magical Relations (and the longest to last), was contacted. While Jane protested against such an act, it was voted that yes, for the plan to work (and their fun to ensue) they needed the girl who slept with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson's ex-fiancé.

And all that leaded to where he was now, right here in the nearby park with his son, waiting for the wizard to step out of the shadows and come greet them.

He smiled as his Nathan crawled all over his toys looking for that one stuffed dragon he had received when he was barely a day old. It was blue and held the smell of both Lezane himself and Voldemort. Therefore a comforting presence, even if the Dark Lord's smell and presence was as poisonous as basilik venom to some. To his angel it was just as harmful as a pair of warm socks. He sighed, he finally understood why his mother had sacrificed herself for him, Even if she did it in vain.

He had, after all, sired the Dark Lord's child.

And he didn't regret it. Not one bit.

He stared at the babe, who was struggling with his own legs, trying to get up and walk around. He encouraged the child with smiles and baby talk all the while remembering just how the odd relationship with Voldemort begun.

It started in his 5th year during a Hogsmeat weekend. The Dark Lord had finally shown himself by attacking the little wizard town. Successfully kidnapping Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley, much to the headmaster's horror and the sacking of Dolores Umbridge (both of which resulted in a conveniently apology placed on the Daily and Evening Prophet). A thing that surprised both of them thought was that they weren't harmed.

To Ginny, the Dark Lord had given a choice. His bed or the dungeons. She was to decide for them both. Fortunately, she had decided to remain in the Dungeons, right beside her older brother Percy. Harry stayed at Voldemort's own quarters in Malfoy Manor, turns out the bloody maniac had been given the whole south wing of the manor. And of all the rooms in there, Harry had been placed on on the Dark Lord's quarters!

Lee snickered, picking up his son, who was walking towards a big rock, big blue dragon following, and was sure to fall. "Now, where do you think you're going mister?" he shock his head, tickling the chubby tummy and earning himself an earful of delighted giggles and squeaks from the tiny human being in his arms.

His thoughts interrupted by Nathan, he turned them towards the hiding wizard, wondering just when he was going to show himself.

Dismissing the presence for a little while and pointing his wand towards the big rock Nathan was running to, he transfigured it in a big fluffy stuffed Pegasus. Complete with rainbow wings and a golden horn. He carefully added a little charm to the new toy, who was going to be Nathan's biting toy if he had anything to say about it.

"There angel, and no more running towards dangerous rocks. You'll fall and cry, and we don't want that, do we?" He went back to sitting in the chair he had transfigured from a fallen tree. Watching as his son immediately latched on the new toy, munching and mumbling something or other at the same time, he decided to interpret it as a 'thank you, daddy'.

"You're very welcome love" he sighed, looking at Nathan, but his senses went back to focus on the wizard still hiding.

And it was to this scene that Lucius Malfoy, head of the Muggle Magical Relations decided to walk into. The red headed was distracted with his son, and he _was_ two minutes late.

"Mr. Grey I presume?" he asked in his trade mark ice-cold voice, hopping for effect.

Unfortunately for him, Lezane Grey was way beyond being effected by the likes of the aristocrat He had confronted real sharks in his line of work and Lucius Malfoy was nothing but a baby compared to them. So, to confound the man even more, he replied with a beautiful smile, his shoulder length red hair falling in cascades over his shoulders. And, just for effect and his own amusement, he carefully cleared up a bit of foliage above them with his wand to let a bit of sunlight shine upon his face.

Personally he thought the phrase "His smiled lighted up his whole face" gained a whole new meaning with the effect.

Mr. Malfoy surely looked a bit on the speechless side for a second or two. "Mr. Malfoy! What delight, I wasn't expecting you" internally he laughed at the man, turned speechless by a man who was old enough to be his son! What had the proud Slytherin come to? Maybe Voldemort had more fun than necessary with him.

That train of thought made him frown internally, the idea of Thomas and Lucius made him want to kill the poor blond. That little bit of understanding made him turn towards Nathan for a split second as he analysed that particular bit of information. It seemed like he still was every bit as possessive of Thomas as he was one year ago. That didn't make him happy, at all.

Turning towards the blond, again, he continued with his fake smile, hopping to either make him speechless again or into a thinking rage. Or to simply throw off the man's cold façade. "Surely, I was expecting one of your employees, not the head of the department himself."

Said blond just raised and eyebrow, a bit amused by his antics. "Well, originally we came to investigate if you were who my secretary said you were. Apparently you're not from a muggle lineage as some think you are. Is your..." here Lucius got a distinctive sneer on his voice, clearly not happy with his wording. "..group, also made of wizards?"

Lezane frowned, sitting down next to his child. "Yes they are, the four of us are Wizards, and as such, we would like to come back to your world Mr. Malfoy. You see, we actually like what we see now" he said in a voice devoid of emotions, much like the other was using. "We didn't agree with the Minister before, that's the whole reason why we left." He decided to add a tiny bit of information to his story, hopping for a more manageable dialogue.

"I see... for your re-inclusion we'll need the birth-certificate for all five of you" he held up a hand as Lee opened his mouth. "Yes, we'll need your son's birth certificate as well. We will also need the records of your schooling. I'm assuming you all went to Hogwarts?"

"We did, but Jane and I legally changed our names, so our original birth and school certificates will be unavailable, is that any problem?" He asked in pure (fake) innocence, turning his head to the side, like a child watching a particularly interesting event.

Malfoy senior frowned, looking at the red-head. Those soft green eyes looked like they were glimpsing at his soul. He didn't like the feeling, it was the same thing he got from Voldemort. "I'm afraid it is, we like to have our citizen's full name and lineage on our records. If you could provide either you both will be fine. Are you aware of the legislation for re-entering our world Mr. Grey?"

Lezane nodded, a mischievous smile making it way into his lips. "I am, but, I-We, cannot abide the fact that we'll be hidden from the muggle world." he stated in a voice that broke no argument.

Lucius Malfoy decided to ignore it.

"What?!You can't Mr. Grey. The statued clearly stated that all muggle relations must be cut from the wizard's life!"

Lezane Angelus Grey glared at Malfoy senior. Not just the common glare the man got from thousands of people everyday. Oh no, it was his patented Death Glare #5, one he made sure rivalled Severus' patented glare #45 and Voldemort's most common glare. (and he had been subjected to those a number of times so he knew the effect it had on common people) "Mr. Malfoy, please understand this. I am, in no way, _asking_ for that bit of law to bend in my favour. I am _demanding_ so." It was his turn to raise his hand for the other man to stop talking. "Understand this Lucius. Jane, Karrin, John and I are pretty comfortable in our current life style. We are going out of our way to actually go back to a world that treated us in a way people shouldn't be treated. Understand that we are going out of our way so that we can re-integrate a world that treated us worse than common trash since we were about eleven." He added a bit more information to his life. He wasn't going to make it easy for Malfoy or anyone else to figure out who exactly Jane and he originally were.

But it didn't mean that he couldn't try and drive others insane looking for information about them.

"Understand Lucius Abraxas Malfoy" he continued in the same tone, a silent fury and a bit of challenge in his voice. After all, there was no need to scare Nathan while trying to scare Malfoy Senior was there? "We, as a group, as a fucking successful rock band, are going out of our way to re-join England's wizard community, as tax paying citizens at that. So I damn well demand to be an exclusion from that damned law, got it?"

"And by the way, I'm only going back because of my son. But remember this Mr. Malfoy, we can also go to Canada of New Zealand's wizard community. Do think about this bit of information and send us an owl when you've decided!" He growled for added effect. Packing up Nathan's toys before picking the babe himself and heading home, not leaving any time for Lucius' come back.

Lucius, for his part., was fuming inside. How... how DARE that little brat talk to him like that?! He growled, sending a dark curse towards the chair Lezane Grey was sitting in.

Oh he was going to find out who the brat really was. And when he did... the little red head would know just why he was in Voldemort's Inner Circle!

-----------------------------

Meanwhile in Number 12, Grimmald Place. Sirius Black was having a nervous break down, he cursed the day he was born repeatedly, even standing in front of his mother's portrait listening to her belittle him. And he bloody agreed with everything.

Yes he was a blood traitor. (_He_ had forsaken his godson for fuck's sake!)

Yes he was a little mud blood lover, ass kisser asshole. (He particularly agreed with the last part. He _HAD_ forsaken his Godson...)

Yes he was the spawn of the devil himself, doing the unthinkable! (The reasons differed a bit from him to the portrait. But he did do the unthinkable. He had _forsaken_ his godson)

Yes he had become a kin traitor, betraying his family and leaving them by themselves. (he had forsaken _his_ godson!)

And yes, he didn't deserve the name Black, or the tittle of godfather at that. (what kind of person did that to their loved ones anyway? By the gods, he had forsaken his bloody _godson_!)

Sirius hit his head against the portrait's frame again. He could only imagine his little Harry wondering the streets in the cold, with all the damn snow making his lithe body shiver. The hunger in his eyes as he stared at the feast a normal family (with a normal, not kin-betrayer godfather), wanting only to eat a piece of molten bred... maybe some milk.

Sirius pulled at his hair, hitting his head harder against the pure gold frame. His little Harry was cold, and hungry, and in need of a family and in bloody rags! Almost having to sell his little body for some food, asking strangers for help that the cold blooded bastards would never give... and it was all his fault!!!!!

Never mind that it was, in fact, the middle of summer.

He was still practising the art of headbang when Remus and Snape came down the stairs, the first one showing concern for his friend and his state. The second one, wondering when Black would die from brain damage.

"Oh, for the love of Morgan Black, stop sulking and go look for the troublemaker that is your godson." Severus sneered, using his most hateful tone. It wasn't exactly hard when it came to Black, but honestly! Enough was enough! If the man didn't get out, he would bloody well kick him out! He really hoped he could do that last one.

Remus shot a 'stop-acting-like-a-wanker' look at Snape, before turning to his distracted friend. "Sirius, please! Harry's alive, he didn't kill himself, he's not dead! We'll find him, trust me, we'll find him!" he pleaded, not knowing how wrong he was in this statement.

"B-but Moony!" Severus stared, was that a whine? "Harry's probably cold, in the snow, suffering from some kind of horrible muggle disease we have no cure for. He's hungry and beaten up, and just wants a bloody family and a piece of bread and and... did I mention he's cold? And it's all because of me! Me Moony! I forsake him when he needed me the most! Good god, I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to be his godfather... I'm an awful person!" Yes, definitely a whine.

"I agree..." he said to the obviously distracted male, wanting nothing more than to kick his head out of his way.

Remus just stared at him for a second before shaking his head and leading Sirius to a couch. "We'll find him Sirius, him and the baby girl. They'll be safe."

Severus rolled his eyes, they thought it was a girl?! Good God! Did they ignore the fact that Poppy said it might be a boy? Severus Snape smirked at the duo, leaning against the wall. Oh, they were so amusing to watch.

When Potter came, as he was sure the brat would, he would be delighted to throw it all back in Black's face. Oh how he loved vengeance.

He stared for a few more minutes as Black repeatedly moaned the loss of Harry and Marry (as they all had named the girl, since, obviously, Harry couldn't name a baby!) before turning and going to the kitchen.

Why all the meetings happened there was beyond him. Maybe it had something to do with Molly Weasley?

He entered the kitchen glaring in the general direction of the red-sea (as he dubbed the Weasleys) sitting as far as he could.

"...He just sent a letter to the Dark Lord, apparently You-know-who's going to take care of the case personally." Hermione Granger, was reporting. She was subdued. Very unlike the know-it-all Gryffindor he knew from so long ago. She was like that since Potter went missing.

"And what's the name of the group Ms. Granger?" Minerva asked, it seemed like the know-it-all could not stand the firmness of a male voice anymore.

"It's... Jane Aurora Grey, John Thomas Hewitt, Karrin Dona Richards and Lezane Angelus Grey" she recites in alphabetical order. Old habits died hard it seemed.

Severus Snape enjoyed a quiet minute of silence, so the brat was coming back after all, faster than he imagined at that, before the shouting begun.

"What?!"

"Them?!"

"Are you sure about the names Hermione?"

"Oh my God!! It's König!! I thought they were a muggle band!"

Severus Snape enjoyed the chaos. If they only knew who those four were...

-----------------------------

"_'Show me, show me, show me  
How you do that trick  
The one that makes me scream,' she said  
'The one that makes me laugh,' she said  
And threw her arms around my neck_

_'Sho..._"

Lezane stopped in his singing, giving a violent sneeze in the opposite direction of Nathan and the food. He grinned, looking at Jane.

"They're probably talking about me again... haven't stopped sneezing since I came back!"


	3. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

**Tittle** – Hidden in Plain Sight  
**Word Count** – 3185  
**Warning for this chapter** – Bright red owls, and Lucius being as amusing as ever.  
**Notes** – Honestly, it's supposed to be a sarcastic tittle, song from the Disney film _The Lion King_.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

Severus stared at mess. Who would have thought that single statement would cause such chaos?

And now the owned the brat 10 galleons, 20 sickles and 7 knuts! Stupid brat, always being right about things he betted on. He almost restrained a sigh. Almost as the brat's statement of 'You can say you know us if you like Sev' came to mind. He carefully replaced the triumphant smirk with an exasperated sigh, drawing a few eyes to him. The exact people he needed to catch for his plan to work.

Honestly, sometimes he felt like a spider instead of a snake, catching flies on his web.

Quietly excusing himself, he went to the living room, locking Mrs. Black's curtains in place for privacy. All the while being well aware that he was being followed by two rabid dogs, not that he minded, it was always entertaining to put those two off balance. Plus they were two of his flies.

Conjuring a common muggle pen (he would, one day, berate the brat for addicting him to muggle things such as a pen) and parchment, he proceeded to write a quick yet detailed letter to his charge, not measuring any words or any derogatory comments while writing what sort of reaction he had unknowingly caused, also saying what sort of trouble the KFC crew was getting into this time. And what they were planing for his two identities.

Severus barely had time to add the spell to codify the parchment before the letter was snatched from his hands by the Black mutt and handed to Lupin for checking.

"Sending a letter to The Enemy Snivellus?" Black asked with a snarl. Personally Severus thought he was turning into a dog more and more each day.

"I didn't know you used muggle things Snape." The Lupin mutt added his own two cent, waving his wand over the parchment, trying to translate the parchment into normal English. Not that it was working mind you.

"Oh I wouldn't call him The Enemy. Specially with the capitalized letters... Now if you excuse me, I have to wait for my owl before sending it." He grinned (scaring the crap out of both Marauders), getting back his letter and heading for the kitchen before Lupin found out which spell he used. He glared at the two for good measure, throwing in it all the hate he felt towards the two.

---------

Lucius glared at the Sphinx statue for one whole minute before snarling the damn password - a horrible sound that, unknown to him, roughly translated to 'Green Eyed Lion' in parseltongue - before side stepping the stone nuisance. And entering the hall of his Lord's castle.

He restrained the urge to sigh, afterall Malfoys didn't sigh. But honestly! Why his lord insisted in so much security he would never know... It wasn't like any sane person would dare attack him for the love of Merlin! The four store castle was protected enough without the sphinx, the infinite corridor, the magical scan, the aura scan and the ID check!

He passed the scan area and quickly tapped a brick on the wall beside the main entrance. There, right in front of him stood the bronze door craved with a black crow with blood red eyes (He suspected they were made of rubies and onyx). The animal creped him out plainly said, almost as if he was watching every movement Lucius made.

He stepped into the - illusionary - infinite corridor, mindful to keep away from the door labelled 'War Room', those were his lord's private quarters. Lucius shuddered to think of the last time he entered the room by mistake. His Lord had NOT been pleased.

Lucius walked to the library, a simple oak door with the outline of a book near the doorknob, he entered, bowing his head before Voldemort.

The man in question sat before the only table in the room, a green velvet chair, the only green furniture in the whole house. The blond stared at the books for only one second catching several tittles like 'How to get what you lost'; '10 million ways to hide yourself'; 'How to find your long lost offspring'; '10 easy steps to change your magical signature'; 'Understanding the mind of teenagers' (he frowned in surprise at that one); and one that made his blood run cold 'So you want to be a Necromancer'.

He swallowed, hopping against hope that Voldemort wouldn't get himself mixed with Necromancy. He might not be the most pleasant person in the world right now but he would be a right demon if he did.

Just like before.

The Malfoy patriarch still had nightmares with the snake-faced demon his lord used to be. He also had the scars to prove he was in the service of the demon and had been at the end of his wand. Lucius had always wondered how he had got clean of that thing. He suspected it had something to do with the picture in his lord's rooms. He wasn't able to see it at the time, but he was sure it was a boy. At least the outline looked like a boy.

But, as a Malfoy and a Slytherin, he wouldn't ask. He had enough sense of self-preservation to keep quiet. Besides he wasn't a fan of being told off. Sure the Dark Lord still used torture sometimes, specially on his enemies, but mostly – to his followers – he used his extreme acid tone now. He thanked God every week for that one blessing.

A soft tapping of fingers on wood interrupted his train of thought, and looking up and meeting the red piercing gaze of his lord's deadly red eyes he swallowed again.

"Lucius, should I send a healer to your house? You don't seem able to hear me."

"So sorry my lord. It seems like I was lost in my own thoughts again."

"Obviously, now why are you here?"

"There's... some trouble at my department my lord." The shame colouring the blond's voice was obvious even to a deaf person.

"I see..." The red-eyed man nodded, his eyes clearly disapproving of this piece of news. Lucius once again took the time to thank all the Gods in Heaven for whatever force changed his lord. "And you haven't killed the nuisance because?"

"It was a private meeting with the group's leader... and..." He stopped considering his words.

"And?"

"And he had the presence my family and I felt about a month ago."

"I see... The Malfoy family is going insane it seems." Voldemort carefully hid his amused smirk behind his hands. Watching the horror strike his lieutenant like a well aimed hex.

"What!? No! My lord it's not that... it was that magical presence about a month ago. The one we identified as a mix of Nathan, Lezane and Jane Grey."

Voldemort for his part was enjoying the reactions of his lieutenant squirming before him. Although, truthfully he'd preferred if it was another green eyed monster and he was beneath him instead of before him.

"Go on Lucius, I'm listening."

And so the blond proceeded to tell his encounter with one Harry Potter (not that he was aware of that little fact of course.). And at the end of the highly biased speech the Dark Lord was, once again, staring at his lieutenant as if he had lost his mind.

"And you haven't accept the deal because?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Why haven't you accept the deal Lucius?"

"Because we can't make those kinds of deals with commoners mi lord."

The red-eyed man smiled amused, the blond really had no idea who he had been talking to, finally closing his books, showing more interesting tittles like '202 Ways to bond your soul mate to you' and 'Blood Rites and the Kamasutra – How to ensue the loyalty of your lover'. "Try again Lucius, this time the truth please."

"I wanted to find out who they were, they obviously changed their magical signature and body appearance."

"Very good... And if you really want to know who they are, ask your son and his friends Lucius, I'm sure he can enlighten you. By the way, did the Granger girl intercept your mail?"

"Yes."

"Very good, choose someone from their crowd. It will be interesting meeting the Greys with the Order trying to be subtle and argue with me at the same time."

"Should I include Dumbledore as well?"

"Of course." He smiled, dismissing the Malfoy.

----

One could say that Mr. Albus Dumbledore was having a nice day. It started with his lemon drops, a fresh new bag of his favourite sweets, followed by sweet tea and cinnamon rolls, than the news that his school was – one again – in the top 3, together with Drumstrang and a Chinese school. Then the confirmation of the news they had about a week ago, that the muggle band König was, in fact, made of wizards! He had prayed to every deity he knew to arrange a meeting with them. The youngsters of the wizard crow would be static to know that bit of news, and Dumbledore wanted the band to raise be morale on his side, as well as the support he was currently getting from the public

By lunch his prayers were answered as he received a letter from Lucius saying that he was needed for a meeting with the Greys, apparently with Ms. Richards and Mr. Hewitt busy with the muggle preparations for their world tour Mr. and Ms. Grey were arranging for their transition from muggle to wizard once again. Now all he needed was one from his circle to go with him to the meeting. There was no name for the representatives from the Murderer Club, and he suspected it was either Lucius or Tom himself. Probably with Bellatrix or Narcisa as their second.

It was dinner time now and he was still wondering who to take. He could take Severus, the man was persuasive enough to sway anyone he wanted to his side. When he wanted to that is. Or he could take Remus, the werewolf was calm enough to be in the presence of dark wizards without raising any alarm. But on the other side...

His thoughts were interrupted as the man walked in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmald Place, for the dinner Albus insisted the whole Order had to attend at least once a month, sitting himself on the far side of the table. Well away from anyone he deemed bothersome. The house elf quickly served him and the only person brave enough to sit beside him. Hermione Granger.

He sometimes wondered about her, so quiet, so withdrawn... Wonder what Ronald Weasley did to her? But no matter, a lovers quarrel was between lovers, not between them and their headmaster.

Dumbledore was about to open his mouth to ask the potions master about the meeting with the Greys when, through the kitchen window, came a bright red owl, the bird looked... fazed to say the least. Ruffled feathers, and a scared look, as if someone had scared him for life. He followed the red missile trajectory all the way to Severus' shoulder where it dropped the letter before flying away. Obviously trying to run from any sort of human interaction.

The headmaster just arched an eyebrow at the simple sheet of parchment, wondering just who had sent it. He knew very well that Severus wasn't overly popular with anyone really.

Severus Snape, for his part, had taken one look at his owl and had to fight not to laugh, the last time Edgard had show up like that he had tried to bite Nathan and Lee had hexed his owl bright purple with orange polka dots. He wondered what had happened now. Not caring about the inquiring gazes of the people present at the Order gathering he opened the parchment, smiling a bit at Lee's handwriting.

The first part of the letter was his appreciation about the info he delivered in the other letter, he even went out of his way to insult his own godfather and the werewolf, Severus took the time to re-read that part again, truly smiling this time, taking a quick look at Black and smirking nastily at him.

The man had, knowingly, hurt his charge. And, even if he, Severus, was a forgiving man and could forgive the other offences against himself (which he would never do by the way),. This offence alone was enough to hate the man and never forgive him again.

"Letter from the Murderer crowd Snivellus?"

Severus frowned, such a powerful wizard with such a limited imagination... It was sad, and pathetic on so many levels...

"No Black, it's a letter from the father of my godson if you really must know." He ignored the rest of the people in the kitchen, reading the rest of the letter and laughing out loud at the explanation for his red owl. Apparently little Nathan Grey was doing some accidental magic and had used the same spell his dad had to stop the owl-attack. Folding the letter again and putting on his breast pocket for safekeeping he turned back to his meal, ignoring the odd looks he was getting.

Until the curiosity of a certain headmaster got the better of him of course.

"Severus? A letter from Lucius?" he frown he was getting, while some would read it as curiosity and maybe anxiousness, he read it as disapproval and intense dislike for the mentioned name. Not that he blamed Albus, Lucius had done enough to earn the dislike of several people.

"I never said Draco was my only godson Albus." He raised an eyebrow of his own at the old man, daring him to question more of his private life. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen the Granger girl say the same thing... So she wasn't as subdued as he had thought. Good, there was still hope for her. Even if he would not bring it upon himself to put the girl back together.

And while the man might keep his mouth shut, the Patriarch of the red-headed menace wouldn't.

"Who's the letter from Severus?" The way it was asked, it that tone of voice that would not accept 'no' for an answer was enough to keep Severus from answering. Pure simple stubbornness.

He sneered at Arthur Weasley, honestly the man disgusted him to a point not even James Potter had.

"None of your business actually." he shrugged, excusing himself, stopping just before he was out of the door.

"By the way Albus, I'll be away this weekend, there's some family business I need to attend."

The old man just nodded, before turning to the werewolf, "Remus, I need a favour..." Severus was out just after he heard the words 'The Greys' and 'meeting with Tom'.

-------

Later that same night, Severus walked around Manchester in his muggle attire, a simple jeans and dark blue shirt, it made an odd picture, such a pale yet dark man walking around with a bright red owl on his shoulder, while dressed mostly in blue.

The potions master was on his way to his charges house as per request, they had moved from London to the current town because of last month's happenings, and he was to be keyed to their wards again.

He was just about to ring the doorbell to a seemingly random house when the door opened on its own, a petite girl with blue hair (that once upon a time used to be blond) had just answered the door with a smile, hugging the potions master for all he was worth.

"Karrin, I can't breath!" he managed to choke between the surprisingly strong arms of the girl.

"Sorry Sev, come on in... we missed you. Specially Nathan! He's been hyper ever since Lee told him you were spending the weekend with us..."

The usually sour man smiled kindly at the hyper woman "Lee told me he did some accidental magic on Edgard this week..." He grinned, pointing at the red thing flying around them, who looked very put out and angry for being a mere owl.

"Yeah, it was funny, your owl was pulling Nate's hair with his beak when he turned Edgard bright red... " That was the last thing the brown haired girl heard as her teacher walked inside the house.

-------

Severus was catching up with his godson, well, as much catching up as a 38 year old man could make with a seven month old baby. Basically that meant making butterflies appear out of his wand and the little baby squeak. All the while watching his charge sing, with only Karrin playing with him. A fast paced rhythm, with an acid lyric that didn't seem to bother Nathan in the slightest.

He had just made a purple butterfly appear (And the little child clap) when the doorbell rang. A look from Lezane had him up on his feet and on the way to the door with a frown wondering who could it be Jane and John were upstairs doing something or other.

The light tip tapping of knees on the floor behind him indicating he had some company on the way to the door. It amused him how Nathan seemed to follow him everywhere whenever he visited him and Lee.

His amusement died however as Severus took one look on the peephole and called for John and Jane, picking up Nathan and opening up the door to a really unpleasant visit.

"Mrs. Granger, Black... What do we owe the displeasure?" He sneered at the two, absent-mindedly rubbing soothing circles on the baby's back to keep him from crying at the strange people as the quivering lip indicated he wanted to do.

A soft sneeze was all he got for his efforts, making him glare at the two people even more fiercely. The noise of feet from the stairs indicated Jane coming to their aid. Frankly, he didn't want to curse those two in front of his godson. Mainly because Lezane would curse him in return for scaring the babe.

"We followed you, right Hermione?!" The clueless man smiled at the girl (who was looking apologetic at him), then glaring at Severus for simply daring to be around babies and people in general while he couldn't.

"Severus? Who is it?"

In response he opened the door wide, showing the girl just who was on the other side of the door.

"It's Black and the Granger girl I told you about Jane..." He replied as calm as he dared, stepping inside the house once again leaving the 3 wizards to deal with each other.

Although, if he was honest with himself he just wanted to watch Jane rip those two to pieces.


	4. Interlude on MPreg

**Tittle** – Hidden in Plain Sight  
**Word Count** – 831  
**Warning for this chapter** – Explicit language of the male anatomy.  
**Notes** – Egyptian names chosen deliberately. Sekhmet is the god of Destruction while Abayomi means 'brings joy' while Amun is the god of Creation and Fenyang means 'conquers' and Lateef is the equal to 'Gentle', and Darius really was the name of a Pharaoh or two.

**An Interlude on Male Pregnancy**

A Study on Male Pregnancy.  
Essay by Nathan Grey Riddle - 5th year Ravenclaw.

While the anatomic aspect of a wizard differs little from a male muggle, the main difference being the healing process between one another, in both worlds a natural male pregnancy is, simply put, impossible without the aid of potions.

This potion in specific was created in 1633 by Pharaoh Sekhmet of the Abayomi Family and his lover and head priest Amun of the Fenyang Family, the finality of the potion was to aid in the conception of a child and keep the Abayomi and Fenyang Families on Ra's (the Sun god) good graces.

Incidentally their first born was Pharaoh Darius Abayomi Fenyang and their second the General Lateef Abayomi Fenyang.

After the consumption of the potion the future carrier goes through 4 stages, Creation of the Womb, Male Ovulation and Fertilization, Growth and last, Birth and Care. In this brief study we shall study briefly each and every one of those states and the differences when comparing to a regular female pregnancy. This study was made studying the memories of the last incident on Male Pregnancy – which shall be called from now on Mpreg – and the subject of study shall remain nameless.

Creation of the Womb:

Upon ingesting the potion – which can be mistaken by butterbeer so caution is advised – the body begins the generally fast process of changing. The bladder's size is reduced by 30 and the intestines compressed and reduced in 10 providing space for the artificial womb, the male may gain a slight stomach upon close inspection.

This stage can be rather painful due to the reduction in size of the organs mentioned above. Usually accompanied by stomach cramps and a lack of appetite. As opposed to a female who already has said organ who only experience bleeding (commonly known as period) when the womb is ready for conception, the male experience an increase in sexual appetite since the artificial womb is 'alive' for only 2 to 3 weeks before being expelled from the body.

Male Ovulation and Fertilization:

To understand Mpreg one has to understand the Ovulation and Fertilization process, to do that one has to understand anatomy on a simply basic level.

To create a new life one needs the genes (cells) from both parents, in a male body the genes are expelled in the semen and, therefore, the potion has to aid in redirecting the flow of semen to the womb. This causes a decrease in the ejaculate volume. It is also cause to notice that, as a male body has only one entrance for the penis (that being the anus), the entrance to the artificial womb is located around the prostrate for easy access of the partner's semen.

Due to the creation of channels in which to separate the carrier's semen from simple ejaculate and due to the creation of tiny blood vessels required to sustain life in the womb the future carrier might experience magical exhaustion.

Unlike a female whose cells are called eggs and serve for fertilization, the male body is aided by magic alone in putting together the two separate cells. Depending on the strength of the carrier this act alone should cause fainting in weaker cases and mild magical exhaustion on the stronger. (let it be noted that my daddy experienced the later)

After the fertilization is complete the womb naturally closes to protect both carrier and baby from miscarriage.

Growth:

The most one can say about this stage is the difference between a Mpreg and a normal female pregnancy. The Males don't get breasts from which to feed the baby, nausea and retching are rare, thought not unheard of, while mood swings tend to be more violent than a female's due to the body acceptance of oestrogen provided by the potion. (let it also be noted that daddy admitted leaving dad while having one of those mood-swings, he told me so)

The baby's magical core also develops at this stage so the carrier might experience a growth in his own magical power. The use of more potent spells advised at this stage.

Birth and Care:

Since the womb is closed birth is made via caesarean, it means, generally cutting the stomach and womb to deliver the baby. That's the only way to get the baby out, and while not painful it can be mildly annoying.

Upon birth every being requires feeding, in the case of Mpreg a spell was designed since a male does not have breasts filled with milk like a woman. The babies tend to be more on the petite side upon growing up, specially during the ages of 0 to 3 years old.

x-x-x-x

Severus snorted as he read the essay, attached to it was a simple note.

"Please, please please keep this essay a secret! Dad doesn't know I took a look at his notes from when daddy got pregnant with me and then Adrian.  
Nate. You beloved and most wonderful godson."


End file.
